


No Me Quedan Ganas de Sentir

by AkireMG



Series: Borradores Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Witch!Mickey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Mickey nunca trató de olvidar su magia, sólo decidió ignorarla hasta el punto en que comenzó a sentirse como un sueño más de los muchos que tuvo cuando era un niño.Ian la trae de vuelta a la superficie.No es bueno.Divergencia del Canon de la Temporada 6, UA Magia y Fantasía
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, it's post 6x01 tho
Series: Borradores Gallavich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584502
Kudos: 2





	No Me Quedan Ganas de Sentir

**Capítulo 1: El Tiempo que Perdí**

Sabe que Ian no volverá.

Puede sentirlo en su pecho, en la humedad de la sangre que comienza a manchar su camiseta blanca, moviéndose entre sus pulmones y alrededor de su corazón para matarlo con un veneno que actúa lentamente.

No es inesperado.

Ian comenzó a alejarse desde que huyó al ejército, cuando Mickey no podía soportar ser tocado de ciertas maneras y el vientre de Svetlana crecía un poco más a cada minuto. Y Mickey se lo pidió. Le pidió que mintiera si tenía que hacerlo. Quince años son realmente mucho tiempo que esperar e Ian es tan joven, tiene tanto que hacer…

Está bien.

Duele más allá del tatuaje recién hecho, por debajo de su piel y hasta el tuétano de sus huesos, pero Mickey ha sido disparado tres veces, así que esto, aunque difícil, no es insoportable. De todas maneras, la negación es más fuerte, más vibrante, y el enojo que la seguirá va a impedirle sentir cualquier cosa.

De vuelta en su celda, recostado en un colchón incómodo y escuchando a su compañero de celda moviéndose en la cama de arriba, Mickey mira sus manos, los estúpidos tatuajes en sus nudillos que se han vuelto una parte fundamental de su persona, de lo que fue y de este ser extraño en el que se ha convertido.

Pasan horas, las luces son apagadas, su compañero se queda dormido y los prisioneros de las celdas vecinas —esos dos que tienen en sus manos a los guardias— cogen como si estuviesen en una habitación privada de hotel. No sucede a menudo, pero hoy parecen estar de humor, así que Mickey oye cada gemido y respiración durante lo que, al menos para él, se sienten como nada más que un par de minutos.

En algún punto durante la noche, un picor en su pecho nace cual moho sobre piedra, diminuto, casi imperceptible, pero ahí. No hay que ser un genio para saber de qué se trata, y aunque Mickey debería pensar en pedir atención médica tan pronto como amanezca, su mente está muy lejos de la realidad como para que le importe. Ninguna urgencia podría ser más grande que el dolor bajo sus costillas.

La rutina en prisión es fácil y tediosa. Mickey había estado siguiéndola al pie de la letra porque tenía la esperanza de obtener libertad condicional en un par de años. Se comportó tan bien como sus viejos hábitos se lo permitían porque tenía un motivo específico por el que salir de este horrendo agujero lo más pronto posible. Ahora, sin embargo, su motivo le ha dado la espalda, y Mickey se siente perdido.

Y furioso.

Tan furioso.

Está quemándose por dentro e intenta liberar el fuego a la primera oportunidad que se le presenta.

Sus convicciones se rompen por la mitad y acepta la provocación de uno de los internos. El hombre es alto, está lleno de tatuajes y no le interesan en lo absoluto las palabras. Él es quien suelta el primer golpe. Mickey le contesta con todo lo que es, con cada movimiento y truco que aprendió al crecer como una basura del lado sur de Chicago.

Lo hace por razones que no están claras. Quizá porque eso es lo que Ian dijo querer. Quizá porque ya no sabe quién es, porque su pecho pica de una forma extraña y porque este hombre entiende la violencia tan bien como él. Son separados en cuestión de minutos. Mickey tiene sangre en toda la cara, justo como el otro hombre, y cuando están llevándolos para aplicarles el castigo prudente, Mickey se ríe y comienza a repartir insultos obscenos a diestra y siniestra.

En confinamiento solitario —la más terrible de las ideas nunca concebidas— Mickey se tira en el piso, su rostro ardiendo y punzando por los golpes que recibió, y piensa en Mandy. No la ha visto en varios meses y han hablado por teléfono en contadas ocasiones, pero Mickey puede sentirla en el fondo de su mente, brillante y cálida como la parte de sí que siempre han sido el uno del otro. No hay momento en que no esté al tanto de ella, y ella, de él. La siente como sentía a su madre, como su madre sentí a Iggy, Colin, Joey y Tony aunque ellos cuatro no eran mágicos como Mandy y Mickey sí.


End file.
